CRESCENDO
by crimsion blood drops
Summary: Your eyes they are telling me that you still love me", Ulquiorra said with a smile. A story about Ulquiorra and Orihime's misunderstanding and how they finally got their happy ending. Am posting this story again in my new account as I lost my password of the previous account...I know typical me, any way better story inside so please read and review


**"CRESCENDO"**

**ORIHIME'S POV,**

**I was sitting on my bench, looking out of the window.  
While the class was going on I was watching the grey, sad clouds which were coming close to each other as if they wanted each other's comforting touch.  
The whole thing was mesmerizing and amazing; it made my heart feel good.  
Suddenly the final bell rang and the teacher went out, others were chatting among themselves but I was busy watching the clouds.**

**"Hey Orihime lets go home" I heard someone spoke from behind me.  
I turned in that direction and saw my close friend standing and smiling at me.**

**Tatsuki called me again.  
For a second seeing her there holding a hand out to me to grab it, I remembered Ulquiorra Kun he used to wait for me after high school.  
I shook my thoughts and looked at her smiling face.**

**"Arigatou Tatsuki san, but I have some work to do before I go home" I said holding back my tears**

**"It's ok Orihime" I heard her say to me with a hurt tone.  
Then she left me.  
I had never seen her hurt but now I was the reason for this.  
I broke down to sobs shouting Ulquiorra's I was able to walk I wrapped up everything got my bag and went out of the high school building.  
When I came out of the high school building I saw the clouds which were same like it was that day. They were ready to cry for me.**

_**Flash back,**_

**"**_**Ulquiorra kun" Orihime shouted while running towards where Ulquiorra was standing.**_**  
**_**She reached the spot panting heavily.**_

_**Ulquiorra was still facing his back towards her,  
suddenly Ulquiorra turned towards orihime, his eyes showing a mixed emotion between sad and guilt.**_**  
**_**Watching him like that, Orihime felt a knot in her stomach.**_**  
**_**She knew what was coming. But still she wanted to confirm.**_

**"**_**Ul-Ulquiorra Kun wh-what is the ma-matter, wh-why are you so-so sad?" orihime asked.**_**  
**_**Suddenly Ulquiorra held orihime in a tight hug and whispered something in her ear.**_**  
**_**That left her wide eyed and shocked, slowly tears started to roll down her eyes.**_

_**Ulquiorra looked into her eyes and neared his face to her but before he could kiss her, orihime pushed him back and slapped him hard on his face.**_**  
**_**Ulquiorra looked at her with shock.**_

**"**_**Can't I have one last kiss before I go away " Ulquiorra asked.**_

_**But orihime didn't answer.**_**  
**_**Slowly Ulquiorra turned away to go, still hoping that orihime would stop him from going but she didn't spoke.**_

_**Orihime saw Ulquiorra walking away from her, she wanted to stop him but she couldn't say anything.**_

_**Finally Ulquiorra disappeared from her vision then she sat on the road and broke into sobs at that same time the rain started to pour on her making her believe that the sky is crying with her.**_

_**End of flash back,**_

_**Orihime's pov:**_

_**I started crying thinking about that again**_

**"**_**I should forget him" I signed.**_

_**It had been three years since Ulquiorra left me in order to study in abroad. He had never called or written to me since that day.**_

**"**_**It was my entire fault for not listening to him" I signed again.**_**  
**

_**Then suddenly rain started to pour on me making me wet from head to toe.**_**  
**_**As I was already wet suddenly I wanted to go to that spot where Ulquiorra kun and I met for the last time.**_**  
**_**Slowly I started walking towards the park.**_**  
**_**While walking towards the park I remembered everything happened after he left me.**_**  
**_**My grades started falling, my health became worse and I started confining myself.**_**  
**_**I was still in thoughts when,**_**  
**_**Suddenly my feet stopped moving forward, I didn't even realize that I was at that park.**_**  
**_**Rain was still pouring hard so it was impossible to see clearly but I managed to identify the person standing under the tree.**_**  
**_**I blinked several times to see the person but failed miserably.**_**  
**_**Suddenly I had a glimpse of the person and had a hunch, my heart started to beat in a rhythm suddenly it became a crescendo and I was able to hear the sweet music of my heart.**_**  
**_**I saw that person moving towards me.**_**  
**_**I saw his graceful movement; I saw his jet black hairs which came to his shoulder length. I saw his slim and pale limbs.**_**  
**_**Finally I saw his breath taking emerald orbs which were fixed on my petite form.**_**  
**_**Finally he was standing in front of me.**_

**"**_**Why?" I asked to no one in particular.**_

_**He looked at me still guilt in his eyes.**_**  
**_**We fell into an awkward silence in which only my heart beat and his heart beat was heard both hearts beating at the same time first in a low sound then it finally increased into a crescendo.**_

**"**_**Am here for you" Ulquiorra replied his eyes never leaving mine.**_

_**I felt tensed and my shoulders stiffened a bit.**_

**"**_**And what made you think that I still love you" I asked in a voice of authority.**_

_**Again a moment of silence only sound of rain drops hitting the ground was heard along with the beautiful music created by our hearts.**_

_**He looked into my eyes and I was unable to hold back my blush and my tears.**_

**"**_**Your eyes they are telling me that you still love me", Ulquiorra said with a smile.**_

_**I knew that he already knew about my love for him but still I cannot admit it infront of him. I cannot admit it infront of the person who left me alone for three years.**_

_**But before I could say anything ulquiorra held me in a tight hug nearly breaking me in two halves.**_

_**I felt tears fell down my cheeks.**_

**"**_**am sorry" ulquiorra whispered into my ear.**_

**"**_**I had to do that at that time other wise I wouldn't be able to stand today in front of you" he said again.**_

_**I felt a guilt in my stomach . that day too he came there to tell me some thing important but I didn't let him finish instead I slapped him hard stating that I hate him.**_

_**Now he was in front of me asking sorry for the thing he hadn't committed.**_

_**I was the culprit I had not only hurt him but I was the reason behind my grief too.**_

_**I was lost in my thoughts suddenly I felt his touch fading from me , when I looked at him he looked so sad his vivid emerald orbs looked so dull and I was the only reason behind it.**_

**"**_**If I had told him that day that it was ok to leave me for his studies and that I love him things would have been different today" I cursed myself for this.**_

**"**_**orihime" I heard ulquiorra kun spoke to me.**_

_**I lifted my misty eyes and looked at him.**_

**"**_**am sorry ulquiorra kun its.."**_

_**Before I could finish he kissed me then and there.**_

_**Rain was still pouring above us and we were wet but still I felt happy and content.**_**  
**_**After we broke apart I looked at his happy face his eyes got their original color.**_**  
**

**"**_**this was for not listening to me" he hissed in my ear**_**  
**_**After a month of this incident he went away to abroad and I completed my graduation.**_

I am posting this again in my new account as I had lost my password to my previous account...he typical me :3  
Any ways please read and review...


End file.
